The unmanned vehicle is an intelligent vehicle, also known as the “mobile robot on wheels.” It achieves the unmanned driving mainly by relying on a computer system based intelligent pilot in the vehicle. It is important to provide driving solutions quickly to control the unmanned vehicle in different environments to achieve safe driving.
However, there still exists a problem of a low driving control efficiency with regard to the existing method for controlling and driving the unmanned vehicle.